As a display device provided with a light source and a transmissivity control element, there is a liquid crystal display provided with a backlight and a liquid crystal panel. For example, a liquid crystal display for vehicle mounting used in a car navigation system or the like is required to operate stably in a wide temperature range of −45° C. to 95° C. The liquid crystal display for vehicle mounting is required to have performance (function) of displaying, on a liquid crystal screen, moving picture such as, for example, a map scrolling behavior from a starting time of a vehicle, and it is further required to be capable of conducting displaying at a sufficiently high speed or practical response speed even at a time of such a low temperature as 0° C. or lower.
On the other hand, a response speed of the transmissivity control element (a liquid crystal element) varies according to element (panel) characteristic and a temperature state. For example, the liquid crystal generally has such a property that its response speed lowers according to temperature lowering.
Regarding a response speed in the above-mentioned display device, for example, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-163873 (Patent Document 1), there is a technique of speeding up the response speed of a moving picture display utilizing an overdrive technique in the liquid crystal display. In the technique, a contrivance for speeding up the response speed at a low temperature time by controlling an overdrive application voltage according to an ambient temperature to conduct a proper application voltage even at a low temperature is adopted.
As described above, the display device such as a liquid crystal display is required to be capable of responding at a sufficiently high speed in a wide temperature range including, especially, a low temperature time, but, for example, such a case occurs in a liquid crystal display for vehicle mounting or the like that the response speed becomes slow according to element characteristic and a temperature state (for example, at a low temperature time) so that desirable display can not be obtained. In such an element as a liquid crystal element, response characteristic to transition between grayscales in pixel display between frames (characteristic of a transition time in combination of an input grayscale value of the previous frame and an output grayscale value of the current frame) is not even. For example, a TN liquid crystal has such a property that response of transition to a high grayscale side is slow and the response becomes further slow at a low temperature time.
Especially, regarding the above-mentioned overdrive technique and liquid crystal display for vehicle mounting or the like, a first problem lies in that a frame memory or the like must be provided for conducting overdrive on the display so that realization may be difficult due to a cost factor or the like. A second problem lies in that, since usage voltage in a system for the display is designed to be constant, such a case often arises that overdrive is not so effective when temporal transition to the highest grayscale or the lowest grayscale occurs in pixel display between frames.